


Fortune favours the brave

by pinklaces34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Soul Mates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklaces34/pseuds/pinklaces34
Summary: Castiel knows that he is Dean Winchesters soul mate but he must wait for 3 more years until their pre-ordained soul mate date comes around.  The only way this date will change is if Dean makes it change, but can Cas find a way to help him realise his love for him sooner?





	

11th March 2014

“Father” the gravelly voiced angel looked sadly at the deity standing in front of him. “I don’t think you understand, I cannot wait that long.” 

Chuck just sighs at one of his most wayward angels, giving him a sympathetic glance, but this doesn’t stop Castiel from continuing. “I love this man and he loves me, we are soul mates, it is pre-destined. So why can’t the date of our first kiss be brought forward?” Castiel was exasperated. 

Chuck smiled fondly at his son, he really felt for his child, Castiel’s predicament was not an easy one and the idea of man and angel being pre-destined was not something that was often seen. Despite this, the rules were clear. “Castiel, I know this is hard for you, but the date cannot be changed. Angels are not allowed to meddle in the affairs of man.” Castiel scoffed and thought to himself about all the times his brothers and sisters had done just that. Chuck’s brow was knitted in thought now and Castiel was hopeful that his father could guide him to some sort of loophole. “Castiel. The only way that date will change, is if the Winchester boy chooses it for himself.” 

Castiel groaned like a petulant teen and rolled his eyes, despite the angel being around for eons he was still prone to his little adolescent huffs, probably a throwback to his oldest brother Lucifer. “Dean is never going to bring the date forward, he is so guarded, I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t push the date further back.” The blue eyed angel threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. 

Chuck gently touched his sons arm, the effect was instantly calming on the angel, he looked into the eyes of the only one of his sons he knew, apart from Lucifer, who was willing to argue with him. “Listen to me. The only person who can change it, is Dean himself, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t help the process.” Chuck raised his eyebrows almost comically high. Castiel looked perplexed “Father, I don’t understand what you mean.” But Chuck was gone. Castiel exhaled noisily. Three years! Three more years he would have to wait to be with Dean, as they were always meant to be, the angel slumped down on a bench with his head in his hands. 

15th May 2014 

Castiel had thought long and hard about what his father had said, he had spent the last two months researching human love and he didn’t feel much the wiser. The angel had watched every romantic movie he could find, which only made him pine for Dean even more, and he was sure that both the Winchester boys were getting tired of him moping around the bunker. Right now Castiel was slumped down on a chair in the motel they were currently staying in, feeling more dejected than ever, at the thought of having to spend another night watching over his soul mate and not being able to share everything with him that he eventually would. The three men had just ganked a nest of Vampires in a nearby town, and were staying in a motel for the night before heading back to the bunker. 

“Cas. You don’t look so good buddy, you ok?” the older Winchesters deep voice sent a hot feeling directly to the pit of Castiel’s stomach. The angel knew that he was not looking his best, he had used a lot of his power in taking down the nest, after he had found the brothers tied up and about to be vampire food. Castiel may have overdone it a little, but when he saw that is soul mate was in trouble he had been unable to contain his wrath, unfortunately now he was paying for it. “I am fine Dean, I just used a lot of power bringing down the nest, so I will have to wait a while before I can heal myself.” He looked sadly at Dean and the hunter bristled slightly as if the look had affected him in some way. Castiel sat up slightly thinking the hunter was about to confess something to him, but of course, Dean Winchester is emotionally constipated at the best of times and so he decided on a safer alternative. “Maybe you should just take a shower then. It’ll make you feel better until you can, y’know zap yourself better again.” The hunter smirked and looked back down at his newspaper. 

Castiel’s lips lifted in a contented smile, despite Dean seemingly being unable to share his feelings for Castiel, this didn’t stop the hunter from being one of the most caring people you could ever wish to meet. Cas stood up and began taking off his trenchcoat, this was quickly followed by his suit jacket, shirt and then his trousers. “You are probably correct Dean, I…” but Castiel didn’t finish his sentence, because the hunter had looked up from his paper, and was now staring at the beautiful tanned creature in front of him, who had for some reason decided to divest himself of almost every stitch of clothing. Dean’s mind seemed to go into auto drive as his green eyes wandered over the broad shoulders and solid masculine thighs of the angel, his eyes flickered momentarily to the plain white boxer shorts that were the only thing left on Castiel and the hunter swallowed visibly, his tongue involuntarily peeked out to lick his lips. Dean shifted uncomfortably and tried to adjust his jeans which had suddenly become embarrassingly tight. Cas looked at him and tilted his head to the side as he often does when he is perplexed by some human behaviour, narrowing his piercing blue eyes, which only made the tight feeling in Deans jeans worse. 

Cas wasn’t sure how long Dean and he had been staring at each other, but the tension broke when the youngest Winchester bounded into the room with the food that Dean had sent him out for. Dean looked everywhere but at the two of them and his ears had turned pink “For Gods sake Cas, you get changed for the shower in the bathroom man.” He grimaced. Cas looked a little hurt, but the hunter couldn’t think about that now, he needed to concentrate on getting the very hot, very male images of his friend out of his head. “My apologies Dean, I forget that humans are not as comfortable with their bodies as we angels are.” He quickly grabbed his clothes and nearly ran into the bathroom, leaving Dean staring at his newspaper very intensely and Sam with the bemused smile on his face. 

Cas got in the shower and allowed the hot water to wash away the sadness he was feeling. The angel groaned quietly, he was always getting himself into these kind of situations with the humans, and he had embarrassed himself and Dean now, he had probably set their soul mate date back even further. Castiel sent out a silent request, on angel radio, to Jophiel, to ask her to check on the dates, and had just finished in the shower when he heard the reply come through. 

“Castiel, I’m not sure how, but the date has decreased by 6 months, has something changed with you and the Winchesters?” she asked. 

Castiel was confused, he had upset Dean and made him uncomfortable, so he couldn’t understand why the date had decreased so rapidly, there was no change in it when he checked two days ago, but he just couldn’t figure out how this had happened, if he could understand it maybe he could bring the date forward further. 

20th June 2014 

Dean was missing Cas, the only time they seemed to see the angel recently was when he came down to the ‘save the day’ as Sam put it. There had been 7 cases in the last month and Castiel had decided to show up and kill off all the monsters, just before the Winchesters got chance. Just last week, Dean had his silver knife drawn ready to kill a werewolf, and Cas had suddenly appeared and finished the job for him, the angel looked at Dean expectantly every time he came to their rescue, whether they needed rescuing or not, and Dean always said thank you, but Castiel seemed to want more than that and Dean had no idea what he needed which seemed to consistently infuriate the angel, and he often left without a goodbye. 

Castiel sat at Deans bedside that night, as he often did, and watched over the sleeping man. The angel was becoming increasingly incensed with the whole situation, he was so sure that he was correct when he found all the historical tales of heroes, who had countless women and men pining after them, so in his mind had concluded that this, was the cause of the shift in date. Castiel had saved Dean and Sam from the Vampires a month ago and that made him a hero to Dean, or so he thought, but his recent heroic endeavours had earned him nothing but begrudging gratitude from both men and 3 more days added on to his soul mate date, to say the blue eyed man was exasperated, would be an understatement. 

The angel sat for a long time that night, staring intently at the blonde haired man, he knew every inch of his human, and so he knew that you couldn’t really describe his hair as only blonde, he knew that there were golden touches there and strands the colour of hay bales when the sun hit them on an autumn morning, he knew the deep earthy browns that set off the highlight of the ochre tones that framed his beautiful face. Castiel knew every single part of Dean Winchester because he had built his tortured soul and body from nothing, he knew the exact colour of his eyes, every muscle and inch of skin, he could map without even looking. 

Castiel had sat there staring at Dean for longer than he had realised, so when a loud crashing noise came from the kitchen in the bunker, and Dean’s eyes shot open, he was met with the blue eyes of an angel peering wonderingly at his face. Dean startled for a second, before realising who it was that had decided to invade his personal space so early in a morning. The angels face was incredibly close and the hunter’s thoughts deviated to how easy it would be to move forward and kiss his chapped lips, Dean berated his mind for going there but was surprised when he caught Castiel’s eyes flicker down to his lips and allowed himself to wonder if the angel was having the same thoughts as him, he quickly squashed the idea to mull over another time though. The hunter cleared his throat and made to get out of bed “Cas, we’ve talked about this. Personal space.” Dean muttered, gesturing to the two of them. 

Dean remembered then that a loud noise had woken him, before he was distracted by the angel, and stalked over to the door, pulling it ajar. “Sammy. You ok?” the hunter yelled. Cas heard a muffled shout from the other side of the bunker, and Dean must have received the answer he wanted because he just huffed and closed the door again. The hunter turned to Cas “Well, looks like we’re going on a breakfast run, cause Sammy has tried to destroy the kitchen.” He chuckled, trying to release a little of the tension in the room, which always seemed to hang around when he and Cas were alone together. The celestial being in front of him seemed to not be listening though, and was instead attempting to bore a hole through Dean with his eyes. It was at this point that Dean realised that he was shirtless, alone in his room with another man, and he desperately tried to fight the blush that was creeping from his chest, all the way up to his face. The situation wasn’t helped by the fact that Castiel was staring at him like he was a vision to be devoured, and this was having an effect on Deans body that he could only reconcile with lust, the hunter felt a shiver go through him and when the angel licked his lips it sent a jolt through his body that had parts of him begging to stand to attention. Dean quickly snapped himself out of his fantasy and gruffly told Castiel he could wait in the library so he could shower and change. 

Castiel frowned at the hunter, once again confused with his reaction, but acquiesced to go along with his request anyway. The angel made to exit through the door that Dean was now holding open for him, but then hesitated, turning to the hunter “Dean.” He placed his hand lightly on the green eyed man’s bare shoulder “I’m very sorry, if I startled you this morning.” Cas narrowed his eyes in thought “I just like to watch over you, but if this was an intrusion? I can stop. I would never wish to make you uncomfortable.” He finished allowing his head to drop a little so he didn’t have to look the hunter in the eyes. Dean huffed a little and Castiel prepared himself to be told he was no longer welcome to check in on Dean in this way, so was surprised with Deans reply “S’ok Cas.” The hunter mumbled rubbing the back of his neck, his ears turning slightly pink “It’s nice to have someone who looks out for me, ya know.” Dean’s lips quirked up on one side and he allowed himself a glance at the angel, Castiel was beaming and the look of happiness in his eyes made Deans heart speed up to an alarming rate. The hunter quickly turned and headed for the shower, leaving Castiel to leave of his own accord, Dean couldn’t help the face splitting grin that was plastered on his face the whole time he was getting ready though. 

July 31st 2014 

Castiel was more confused than ever, after the last time he had seen Dean he had come back to heaven expecting bad news, but Jophiel informed him that his and Dean’s soul mate date was now only 1 year away. The angel tried to think of the common factors that had tied together the times that had changed the date, but he just couldn’t pinpoint what was causing the fluctuations, his mind moved back and forth between the two instances before he finally hit on something that he believed may be the answer, he and Dean had been alone in a bedroom both times. Castiel sat muttering to himself “Yes, that must be it, all the movies where two people are alone in a bedroom, always seem to lead to romantic situations, need to do more research though…” the angel paced back and forth thinking of a plan and so didn’t notice that Gabriel had been watching from afar wondering what his brother was up to. 

August 12th 2014 

Sam leaned back in his chair with an amused look on his face and felt a familiar rush of wings as soon as Dean said he was going to hang out in his room. The amused look was down to the events that had proceeded this date, because as confusing as the angels behaviour was, Deans reaction was too funny to miss. It went something like this 

Journal of Sam Winchester

\- August 1st – Cas turned up this afternoon out of the blue, Dean was heading to his room to listen to music and Cas just popped up out of nowhere and asked if he could join Dean, heart eyes ensued, as they always do with those two and Dean blushed, he actually fucking blushed like a school girl and said of course. I was completely mature and held back the laughter until the two love sick puppies had left of course. Hahahahaha

\- August 2nd – Cas was here again, which is weird because we only usually see him every few weeks, I mean he’s always really busy do angel stuff. Anyway, it was just as Dean was heading to his room to change his dressing on a wound he got from a Rugaru last week and Cas appeared asking if he could help him. Dean did his school girl with a crush act again and Castiel smiled like he had just won the lottery and not just been allowed to change a dressing and off they sauntered into Deans room again. Kinda makes me want some brain bleach to be honest.

\- August 4th – Ganked a shifter yesterday, pretty cut and dry case, apart from the fact that Castiel turned up to the motel room we were staying in and practically tried to shove me out of the door to go get some food for Dean, he’s acting really weird, even for Cas. The worst part was that Dean insisted on going on the food run because for some reason he doesn’t trust me to get the pie, so I was subjected to Cas sat there with a face like thunder while Dean went out to get food. Go figure. Tonight I have just left the two of them in the library, doing that weird intense staring thing that they do. Fun times.

\- August 8th – Been researching angel curses all day, Castiel is acting weirder and weirder around Dean, every time Dean makes a move to go to his room, Cas is there like a flash making excuses to follow him there. If I didn’t know any better I’d think we were stuck in a rom com and they were sneaking off together to make out. Aggghhhh brain bleach needed again on that thought.

\- August 11th – Had a surprise visit from Gabriel tonight who popped in with Castiel, we are all still wary of him, but he seems to be acting as more of an asset to us these days. Cas scampered after Dean into his room before long like a lost puppy, so I was left to babysit Gabriel. The angel spent the whole evening joking about Dean and Cas being in love with each other and being soul mates, I mean sure, they do sometimes act like love-sick teens around each other, but they just have a weird relationship. Right?.... 

August 14th 2014 

Castiel’s plan isn’t working as well as he had hoped, he is spending hours on end in Deans room with him, but it doesn’t seem to be having the same profound effect that he had hoped. The soul mate date is getting closer by a couple of days at a time, and there was a month decrease the time that Castiel had accidently spilt his beer down his shirt, and stripped it off without thinking about the embarrassment it would cause Dean again. The angel cannot get his head around the cause of the decrease though, he sits in the kitchen of the bunker, resolutely deciding to go back to the drawing board, although this part of his plan has been the most fun so far, as he has been able to spend so much time with Dean, his favourite part, when Dean accidently dozed off, on Castiel’s shoulder, and the angel was able to stare at his soul mate unabashedly, mesmerised with the way his long eyelashes created shadows on his divine freckled cheeks in the dim light of the bedroom. 

Castiel looks up as Sam enters the kitchen, more often than not, the younger Winchester is the first to rise in the morning. “Oh, hey Cas” the floppy haired man grins at the angel, Castiel raises a defeated hand in reply and places his head back in his hand. Sammy strolls over and puts a hand on the angels shoulder “You Ok man, you’ve been acting a little weird recently.” Sam grimaces, he doesn’t want to scare the angel off, but Castiel just mumbles “I am fine Sam, thank you for your concern.” Sam shrugs and makes a beeline for the coffee maker “Hey Cas, you wanna hear something really funny, Gabe has a seriously warped sense of humour.” Sam chuckles. Castiel stiffens at the mention of his brother, and wonders what messed up scenario he has decide to share with the human race this week. “Sam, whatever lies my brother has told you, ignore them. Gabriel deals in lies like currency.” He huffs. Sam strolls over to Castiel, placing two mugs of coffee on the counter, forgetting the angel doesn’t need to drink. Cas takes the mug however and begins sipping at the boiling liquid, he has developed many human habits in his time with the Winchesters, Cas looks at Sam with a grateful half smile. The hunter starts talking again, looking at Castiel with barely contained mirth in his eyes “Cas” Sam raises one eyebrow “I wouldn’t believe this lie if the guy paid me, and believe me he was trying to be very convincing in his arguments.” Castiel tilts his head to one side slightly, encouraging Sam to continue. Sam smirks “Get this, he told me, you and Dean are in love, that you’re like soul mates or something.” Sam breaks down in peals of laughter, expecting that he will at least get a smile from the angel, but when the youngest Winchester looks up he sees only a look of shock and concern plastered on Castiel’s face as if he has been caught out in a lie, and that’s when everything becomes abundantly clear to the hunter. 

Sam eventually manages to get the truth from Castiel and it finally becomes clear why the angel has been acting so strangely over the last few months. Sam makes Castiel tell him everything and Cas explains the whole system, how only Dean can change the date that they will first kiss, he explains all the times that the date has been reduced and the conclusions he has drawn from this. The whole time Cas is talking, Sam sits and listens attentively and realisation slowly dawns on the hunter as to why the dates have been changing, of course Cas didn’t realise, the angel is still not fully aware of the effect that his body can have on humans, even as a totally straight guy, Sam knows Cas is a good looking man. Castiel finally finishes and looks relieved to finally be able to talk to somebody about this, Sam smirks at him “Well, my big brother has always been a horny SOB, I think I have an idea Cas.” He lifts his finger up in front of the angel “Just give me a couple of days ok?” Sam grins at the angel who eyes Sam warily, but nods his head in agreement. 

August 17th 2014 

Castiel climbs out of the impala and stares off at the sea with a confused look on his face, the angel is really not sure about Sam’s plan and doesn’t see how walking around in tiny speedos all day, in a place with far too many people for Castiel’s liking is going to help his date with Dean get any closer, he trusts Sam though and so had agreed to the endeavour. The beach is not crowded luckily, and the thought of spending the day here does seem to have made Dean very happy, so Cas endeavours to plaster a smile on his face and push forward with the plan. 

Dean looks round appreciatively at several of the scantily clad women and from where Sam is standing, definitely checks out a guy or two, and the younger Winchester worries that his plan may be scuppered by the sheer volume of exposed flesh that is on show today. “Hey Cas, let’s go get changed man, I’m gonna get me a tan.” The older Winchester exclaimed, sending a heart melting grin the angels way. Castiel follows Dean to the changing rooms and Sam follows soon after, the three men entered to find that the changing room was communal and Dean throws a warning at them to turn their backs and make it quick, although Sam notices a blush creeping up his brothers neck when Castiel’s arm accidently brushes Deans and bare flesh meets bare flesh. They soon finish however and turn to head to the beach, and that’s when Dean notices what Castiel is wearing. The angel has on the tightest pair of speedos he has ever seen on a man, which makes Dean think three things; one, Castiel has an ass that has been carved by the gods and he probably, definitely stares at it for a lot longer than a friend should, two, looking at Cas’s ass in those tiny shorts is making his own, much more appropriate board shorts feel uncomfortably tight and three, what the hell was Sammy thinking lending those to Cas. 

Dean blinked a few times to bring himself round and then shouted, startling Castiel “What the hell Sammy.” Sam looked at Dean with a picture of innocence “I thought you said you had something to lend Cas for the beach that was appropriate? What the hell are those things?” he gestured towards Cas and definitely did not check out the generous bulge at the front of the speedos. A muscle jumped in Sam’s jaw as he tried to contain his glee at this brothers reaction, he managed to rein it in to reply, and was surprised at how normal his voice sounded “They were all I had Dean, and they fit, so not a big deal. Is it?” the younger Winchester smirked raising his eyebrow in a challenge to his brother. Dean huffed out a half laugh and raised one side of his lip in an almost sneer “S’no problem for me, I just don’t want Cas to feel uncomfortable, that’s all.” Dean looked over to Cas, hoping that the angel would concede and tell them that he would be happier to remain in his day clothes, but Castiel shrugged and mumbled “I am perfectly happy in these Dean, as I have told you before us angels do not feel the same embarrassment over human bodies.” Dean groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, “yeah fine, well at least they don’t look half bad on you man.” Dean grimaced hoping he hadn’t upset the angel making such a big deal about what he was wearing, then he turned to Sam and pointed his finger at him “Sammy, if I ever see you try to squeeze your Sasquatch ass into those speedos, I will never speak to you again. When we get back to the bunker, burn em.” Sam erupted into the laughter he had been holding back and with that the oldest Winchester brother stalked off to find a place to vegetate on the beach and try to force out the recurring image in his head of Cas bent over in those goddamned speedos. 

The day passed pleasantly enough after that, the two brothers and their angel talked and joked amicably and Dean definitely didn’t lose his train of thought in the conversation several times whilst looking at Castiel’s toned stomach and wondering what it would be like to lick a line down his treasure trail or when he was watching Cas brush sand off of his thick thighs, thinking about those tanned hands touching him instead. Sam kept looking over at Cas to check if there was any progress, if the plan was working and Cas would zone out every now and again, tuning in to angel radio but then shrugging and shaking his head imperceptibly at Sam to say there was no change, Sam frowned at this, hoping he wasn’t wrong and had pushed Cas into this situation for nothing. 

As the day wore on Castiel decided he was going to go for a swim, so he left the brothers talking and walked down to the sea, the ocean had always been a very calming place for Castiel, and was, in his opinion, one of his father’s greatest triumphs. The angel swam out a little way until his feet could no longer reach the bottom and then lay floating on his back, staring at the azure sky. Cas felt very peaceful at that moment and sighed happily, he had spent a beautiful day with the Winchesters and began to think that he should just let nature take its course, that his and Deans soul mate date would come when the time was right. The angel let himself drift off, drowning out the noises and sounds around him. 

Dean sat up and shivered, the sun was beginning to go in now and he guessed it was time to head home. The hunter turned to his younger brother “Hey, Cas not back yet?” he asked. Sam frowned “No, he went for a swim about an hour ago and he hasn’t been back since.” The younger Winchester peered over the book he was reading to see if he could catch sight of the dark haired angel, while Dean jumped up and scanned the beach, his hand up to shield his eyes. Neither man could see the angel and Dean looked panicked which made Sam stand up to try and get a better look. Sam was turning to check that Cas hadn’t made his way back to the car without them noticing, when without warning Dean suddenly sprinted off making a beeline for the water’s edge to a crowd gathered there. 

Dean skidded to a halt, sand flying everywhere as he plunged onto his knees next to the dark haired man who was lying unconscious on the ground. “Cas!” he screamed, shaking the angel to get him to wake up “Cas! Buddy!” Dean almost cried his voice already broken. Sammy had run over to the crowd by this point and was already pushing people out of the way to perform CPR on the angel “Make some room” he hollered, his sheer size causing people to take a step back. Sam kneeled at the side of the angel for 10 minutes, blowing air into his lungs and pumping his chest, but to no avail, Castiel did not wake up or show any signs of life. The crowd slowly dissipated and Sam heard sirens approaching, he turned to his big brother who was now cradling the angel in his arms, stroking his dark hair, Deans eyes were already clouded with tears. “Dean, we have to get Cas out of here.” Sam shook Dean and dragged him up “If the ambulance takes him, God knows what they will find, come on Dean, grab his shoulders.” 

The two men moved in a daze carrying Castiel back to the impala, Dean pulled him carefully into the back seat with Sam’s help, resting Castiel’s head on his lap. A broken whimper came from the back seat and a muffled “Drive, Sammy.” Sam jumped in the driver seat and the wheels span as they flew away from the beach. It was only when they were away from the scene that Dean actually allowed himself to break down. Sam pulled over onto a secluded dirt track at the side of the road when they had travelled far enough away from the beach for nobody to be following them and he sat staring at the wheel for a minute listening to the sobs that were wracking his brother’s body. The younger Winchester turned around to attempt to comfort his brother in some way but Dean just went silent when Sam looked at him. “Look man, it’ll be ok, we’ll find a way to get him back.” He tried to reason with Dean but the eldest Winchester just stared through him and pushed his way out of the car, Sam followed when he heard him screaming. 

Dean was raging up at the sky, the man screamed till his voice was hoarse, he cursed all the angels and demons and every other asshole thing they had come across in their lives, he screamed over and over for God to come down here and take him instead, but he was only screaming at himself. Dean screamed and cried until he couldn’t stand anymore, and as he sunk to his knees, finally allowing the lump in his throat to dissolve into tears again, Sam walked over and enveloped his brother in a hug, allowing him to collapse into him. Sammy held his brother tight until the sobbing finally seemed to be stopping and then he leaned back a little to look into Deans eyes “It’ll be ok man, we’ll get through this” he narrowed his eyes, hoping that his brother knew he was going to be there for him, Dean looked back at his brother and huffed out a pained laugh “I loved him, Sammy, I should have known better.” Sam pulled his brother back into a hug again as the revelation had renewed the flow of tears, Dean finally able to admit to himself what he had lost, Sam rocked his brother gently “I know man, I know.” He whispered. 

The brothers were deaf and blind to all that was going on around them as they comforted each other until they heard a familiar gravelly voice “Dean?” the two hunters heads whipped round almost comically to see Castiel appearing from the door of the impala, the angel was too wrapped up in what he had just heard to think about the scene in front of him, or why Deans face was covered in tears and dirt. “You said you love me.” The two hunters sat with mouths agape for a few seconds but it didn’t take long for Dean to jump up and run over to Cas, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. “Dean?” Cas seemed confused at the sudden turn of events and the feeling of Dean staring at him like he had just come back from the dead was disconcerting, none of that mattered though when Dean grabbed hold of Castiel’s face and the two men’s lips met. 

Dean had just brushed his lips against Castiels but the feeling had sent a jolt through his body that he had never felt before, the hunter didn’t want that feeling to end. It seemed that Cas had the same thought too because as Dean was pulling away from the angel to check that this was ok, Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in to meet his lips again. Dean found his hands in Castiel’s hair and gently traced his tongue along the line of the angel’s mouth, which opened up for him without question. The two would have continued kissing for a long time, but were interrupted by Sam clearing his throat behind them, which brought them both down to earth with a bump. 

Sam couldn’t look either of them in the eye, although Dean could see he was grinning. “Uhm guys, I’m happy for you and all, that you’ve finally uhm..got it together, but we’re in the middle of nowhere and Castiel is still only wearing his speedos, so unless you want to get done for indecent exposure then …” Sam gritted his teeth and Deans eyes widened as he realised Sam was right, Castiel, as usual, didn’t seem affected by his state of undress. Dean pushed Cas into the back of the impala, allowing himself a little moment of pride when he saw the effect that his kiss had had on Castiel’s speedos, before covering the angel with a blanket they had in the back seat. Dean huddled up next to Cas, swinging his arm around him, to keep him warm of course and chuckled when he heard Sammy mutter “I guess I’m driving then.” The giant man folded himself into the front seat and turned to Cas and Dean “No smooching in the back you two.” He chastised, for which he was rewarded with the biggest shit-eating grin he had ever seen from Dean, and a look of confusion from Cas, the youngest Winchester started the car and pulled off of the dirt track to head home. 

Dean was so happy in his new found bubble of love that he had forgotten all about the circumstances that led to him declaring that love for Castiel in the first place, and it was only when Sammy perked up from the front seat that it came back to him. “So Cas, what the hell happened man, did someone bring you back, or….?” He looked in the rear view mirror to see if the angel had any idea, Castiel just looked perplexed “Bring me back from where Sam?” the hunter saw the angel tilt his head slightly and narrow his eyes when he glanced back at him. Dean turned to him “Cas, you died, you weren’t breathing, somebody must have brought you back?” The older hunter gave his angel a worried smile. Castiel just laughed “I don’t breathe Dean, I am an angel, I mean I consciously do it in your presence as humans find it easier to get along with us if we are the same as them, but I don’t NEED to breathe.” he smiled, but Dean still looked confused “Ok, but we tried to wake you up and there was nothing, you were totally gone, baby.” Dean flinches as the unusual sentiment comes out of his mouth and he knows Sam is going to roast him for it later, but he is more interested in getting some sense out of Cas right now. Castiel seemed to think about this “The last thing I remember was floating in the sea, I closed my eyes to meditate, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the back seat of the Impala.” Cas looked at Dean with sad eyes then “I am sorry if I worried you unduly Dean, I must have gone deeper than I thought and so didn’t respond to you as I normally would.” 

Under any other circumstances Dean would have chewed Cas out for scaring them like that, but he didn’t have it in him right now, so he pretended to grumble “Just don’t do it again ok.” The angel sighed contentedly at this and settled his head against Deans chest, as Sam drove them all safely home. 

Later that night, Dean lay awake, his arms wrapped around a sleepy Castiel, unable to wipe the grin from his face. The last few months had been weird, but he was so glad that this was the conclusion that had come from them, Dean had wanted Cas from the moment he had set eyes on him, but the last few months had cemented his love for Cas in way he hadn’t realise; like the time in the motel room when he realised that Cas had almost completely drained himself to save the two brothers, or that time in June when he found out that Castiel still watches over him sometimes when he sleeps, he even loves that fact that Cas is goddamned celestial being and still manages to be clumsy as hell, like the time he spilt beer all over himself when they were watching a movie in his room. I mean, of course, the fact that Cas is hot as hell doesn’t hurt either.


End file.
